


Boyfriend

by mimilee



Category: Jung Sewoon (Musician), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Howons uni au, M/M, ydpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilee/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: Jaehwan is a broken record that cant stop singing Justin's boyfriend song to his bestfriend.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> That one time in broduce where howons sings boyfriend together.  
> Yeah and i miss them.

"Hey hyung are you listening to me?" Sewoon asked as he looked at the older.

Truth is he wasn't. He was too caught up with sewoon's beauty to be paying attention to what his soft lips were actually saying. 

Yeah, he was daydreaming about kissing his bestfriend. Such as how would his lips feel against his? How would his skin would feel against his?

It had become something normal for him at one point. At first he freaked out when he imagined himself kissing Sewoon. He avoided the other for a week before he realized he had grown to love Sewoon in a way that wasn't platonic.

It wasn't the simple love bestfriends have for eachother but type of love that made him crave sewoons attention, touches and smiles. 

He wanted sewoon all for himself.

They were basically soulmates and Sewoon would just had to realize that Jaehwan was his love of his life. 

But for now Jaehwan just had to listen to his love, talk about his idiotic boyfriend.

"Yeah i totally am" Jaehwan finally replied.

"I just don't know what is going on with him anymore" Sewoon sighed.

Jaehwan sighed with him as they ate ice cream, it was the store close to their university and going there had become a habit for whenever something bad had occurred or just because they craved the sweet snack.

"I mean we agreed on no secrets but he's not telling me anything about how his job is, if there's difficult classes. He just makes everything about me. How i am doing and whatever. Which is nice BUT I'm an open book and he isn't."

Jaehwan nodded as usual.  
He just generally sucked at comfroting people, especially when it's Sewoon complaining but his shit boyfriend. 

For all Jaehwan wanted to say was to dump his boyfriend and date him instead but he couldn't because Sewoons feelings for his boyfriend were still there and to manipulate him to end his relationship for him date him wasn't exactly how Jaehwan wanted them to get together. 

Sewoon had to realize how shitty and unworthy of him his boyfriend is and just how much of a catch Jaehwan is, all by himself. It was torture for him because woon was taking awfully long to realize this.

"Well to be honest you're not really an open book woonie. I mean most of our classmates think of you as quiet or shy."  
Jaehwan said, not because it was smart of him to say but because he had 1 brain cell and didn't know how to use it.

"Look hwan I'm not going to open up to any random classmate, if we are friends then i start opening up. But he's my boyfriend, we are past being classmates and friends, if he is hiding something, it's probably bad." 

Jaehwan just stayed silent, he couldn't be positive and encourage sewoon to continue to be with that asshole but he couldn't exactly say “yeah he probably is cheating on you" or something along those lines and completely crush Sewoons heart.

He didn't know why Sewoon kept asking for HIS help. Sewoon had plenty of friends that didn't like him romantically.

"I don't know man try telling him this? See what he tells you."

"He won't tell me anything and that's the problem jaehwan" Sewoon frowns.

"At least this ice cream is really good as usual." Sewoon half smiled as he changed the topic, seeing that this conversation was going nowhere.

"Wanna go to guitar center ?" Jaehwan offered trying to cheer up the younger.

"Yes omg down" Sewoon said happily. His mood quickly lifting. 

The ride there was short but it was filled with chuckles. 

"Dude look at this guitar" Jaehwan said as he looked at the shiny guitar hung on the wall.

"Woah that's quite the attention catcher" Sewoon said.

"Right" Jaehwan said as he grabbed it and put it on as he played some random chords.

"How do i look? Awesome or amazing ?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Neither" sewoon chuckled, "this one would look way better, it fits your image more." 

The guitar was a downgrade in Jaehwans opinion. It was way simpler but if you could describe a guitar as an animated object, it looked serene. 

It also kinda like Sewoons own. Except it was black and the design was a bit more 'flashy'. 

"It looks like pudding tbh, we would totally look like a duo" Jaehwan comments. 

“Hmm true, anyways play something" Sewoon urged him.

“I don't know which song." Jaehwan replied as he played several chords. 

“it doesn't matter, just play something hyung" Sewoon said as he lightly smacked him.  
(as an encouraging method he learned from his roommate, Gwanhyun.)

“If i was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain’t never been before, Baby take a chance or you’ll never ever know.” Jaehwan sang as he looked into sewoons eyes.

He searched inside sewoons eyes, trying to find a hint that woon was understanding what he was saying. 

But before he could find what he seeked, they were interrupted by a associate.

“Boyfriend,huh" 

“Uh yeah we are just testing out the guitar" Sewoon replied as he broke the eye contact and looked at the worker.

“Nice, if you guys need any help or have any questions don't hesitate to ask." The other smiled.

"Yeah i just have one question though, what's the price?" 

"It's $350"  The worker replied.

Sewoon winced as he looked back at Jaehwan.

"Fuck" jaehwan cursed. 

"All beautiful instruments come with a price" The associate said as he looked at them.

"Right, we're in college though so we are already broke." Sewoon replied with a shy smile.

"We are hiring if you two are interested, but i can't say they will be ok with you two dating." 

"Wha-what, uh no, we, are- are not dating." Jaehwan managed to say. 

The guy laughed "my bad, then you guys should be fine." 

Jaehwan looks for his nametag and turns out his name is seongwu.

"Maybe we should apply" Sewoon suggested.

"I don't know" Jaehwan replied as they walked out the store. 

After that they went back to their dorms and said goodbye but continued to text till midnight.

The next day Jaehwan met up his other friend Minhyun during his break between his classes.

"How’s sewoon?" He asked.

"Still cute as ever and stressed because of his dumbass boyfriend" Jaehwan replied.

"Why don't you just confess?" Minhyun asked.

"Oh i don't know ? Maybe because He's My Best Friend and i don't want to make our friendship awkward, especially when HE'S dating someone." Jaehwan sarcastically replied.

"I don't think they'll stay together any longer." Minhyun commented.

"Huh why?" 

"I saw his boyfriend making out with a girl at a bar"

"Why were you at the bar?" Jaehwan asked.

"You're missing the point" Minhyun rolled his eyes "Youngmin and I saw him cheating, so he'll tell Sewoon about it." 

"I should smash my guitar on his fucking head, like who the fuck cheats on Sewoon?! " Jaehwan said as he got up from his seat and angrily threw his remaining food in the trash can.

"Calm down Jaehwan guitars are expensive and you shouldn't go to jail for something like that." Minhyun reasoned with him.

"And now i have to go stats with these news. I hate math AND shit like this." jaehwan complained as he threw a little stomping fit.

"Mm well good luck at stats" Minhyun shrugged.

"Yeah i guess" Jaehwan sighed and started making his way to class.

He got there a bit early and sat down where he actually wanted to sit, which was towards the middle-back.

He went on his phone and sent a quick text to Sewoon to see if he is ok and what did he decide to do. 

Sewoon didn't text back for a while. Jaehwan was used to it though Sewoon was someone who forgot to text back.

People in his class started to pack their stuff and leave the lecture hall. Jaehwan started looking around and noticed his class was cancelled last minute. 

He got up with a sigh, and decided to call Sewoon.

"Hello, hwan I'm in the middle of a lecture" Sewoon whispered into the phone. 

"Come on we need to talk, isn't your lecture over in like 20 minutes? Just sneak out pls" Jaehwan persuaded him.

"Fine if i fail and lose my scholarship you're going to pay for my tuition." Sewoon threatened.

But he really didn't have a reason to worry because Sewoon was hella smart and was passing all his classes with a's or b's. 

"Ok meet me in the main library." 

"Why the library??" Sewoon questioned.

"Because it's the closest thing to my hall" Jaehwan explained.

Sewoon chuckled and replied with "of course thats why. I’ll there in max ten minutes." 

"Ok hurry" Jaehwan said but all he got as a reply was the beeping of the phone call indicating that the phone call was over.

Jaehwan shrugged and put his phone in his pocket and walked towards the library.

He walked in and found a spot to sit at while sewoon got there.

He started playing some random games online instead of doing his homework. Unlike other students around him.

"Hey" Sewoon greeted him as he sat down next to him.

"Oh hey, hold on." Jaehwan said as he focused on the game.

Sewoon rolled his eyes and turned off the computer.

"Hey- i was almost done" Jaehwan complained.

"Yeah well i left my lecture early just for you to be playing games??" Sewoon replied.

"Oh right so you didn't text back on what you're going to do with that piece of shit." Jaehwan explained.  
"Who are you talking about ?" Sewoon asked.

"Your boyfriend! Didn't Youngmin already tell you he caught him cheating?" Jaehwan waited for Sewoons reaction to be angry and start planning an accidental homicide but all he got was;

"Youngmin hyung didn't tell me anything.”

"Oh shit," Jaehwan said as he quickly brought sewoon into a hug. 

"I'm sorry i was the one to break it to you." Jaehwan apologized as he gently patted the back of sewoons head.

"You're fine, it's just-" Sewoon pulled away and continued, "Sucks, but i think deep down, i knew he was." 

"Do you wanna go beat him up?" Jaehwan suggested with a smirk resting on his lips.

"No" Sewoon said as he shook his head slightly. 

“It’s ok, my feelings were fading anyways, but i still hoped that he would change and maybe i could have a future with him but that clearly didn't happen." Sewoon said as he rested his head on hwans shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jaehwan asked again.

"Yeah" Sewoon confirmed. 

"Let's go eat ice cream? " 

"You read my mind" Sewoon smiled. 

 

“Woon-ah and Jjaeni, welcome back” The cashier smiled.

“The usual,” Jaehwan said as he gave the money to Dongho.

“Well you know we don't really know what your usual is even if you come here 24/7 “ He explained.

“Oh come on Dongho, they always get a strawberry cone and a vanilla one” One of the other co-workers said.

Dongho rolled his eyes “ok, anyways they’ll be out soon.”

Sewoon nodded and sat down in their usual small table by the window. Where they could see other depressed and stressed college students like them walk to their car or to their lectures. 

“How should i break up with him?” Sewoon asked.

“I think we should throw a party and like humiliate him and yeah but that's just me” Jaehwan shrugged.

“Hwan your order is ready" Dongo said as he had their ice cream hand in hand.

“Hold up” Jaehwan said as he got up and got their ice cream cones.

Handing Sewoon the strawberry cone and sitting back down.

“Anyways you know i can't do that jjaeni hyung" 

“Yeah i know, but we wouldn't be having to go through this if that piece of shit had treated you right.” Jaehwan replied.

“Hyung you seem more hurt than me" Sewoon chuckled. 

“It’s because i know he hurt you.” Jaehwan replied as he held his cone a bit far from him.

He positioned his cone as a microphone and sang “I don't know 'bout me but I know about you, So say hello to falsetto in three two.” 

Cue Sewoon saying ‘hello’ in falsetto.

Satisfied Jaehwan finished singing the last line of the verse “ I’d like to be everything you want.” 

Sewoom smiled and clapped whilst saying “bravo, bravo" 

“Thank you, thank you, i'll be here all week" Jaehwan said as he bowed towards his audience. That being Sewoon and a few customers that were judging him.

 

“Your ice cream is melting." Sewoon pointed out.

 

Jaehwan looked down and noticed his hand was dripping of the ice cream. “oh gross why did we get ice cream on a cone?" 

 

“I don't know, but let's go" Sewoon said as he offered jaehwan a napkin.

 

Jaehwan took it and cleaned his hand but it was still sticky.

 

“Hold this for me real quick.” he handed his cone to woon as he went to get hand sanitizer. 

 

“Ok ok wanjo,ok" Jaehwan said as his hands were now clean and grabbed his cone back.

“God i don't want to do any of my assignments” Sewoon said as they walked out the ice cream parlor shop.

 

“I actually want to drop out" Jaehwan replied.

 

That made Sewoon laugh, and since then his mood was better but it didn't last long because on their way back to the campus they ran into sewoon's boyfriend.

 

“Babe, you haven't replied to any of texts” He said as he stepped closer to Sewoon.

Jaehwan stepped forward and got in between. “Hello to you too assface" 

“Get out of my way" the other replied.

“oh shut up" Jaehwan took another step forward.

“look i just want to talk to Sewoon" 

“but i don't, i don't want to ever talk to you again or even see you” Sewoon replied. He stepped out from behind Jaehwan. as he looked at him in the eye. 

 

“Why? What happened babe?”

“He knows you cheated you dumbfuck. And you heard him so this conversation is over"  Jaehwan said as grabbed his cone. Flipped it upside down and smashed it in the others head.

 

“If you know what's good for you, you won't come find me again" Sewoon said as he grabbed jaehwans hand and walked away.

They stayed silent till they were at sewoons door.

“You're staying over.”  

“totally.” Jaehwan replied and quickly texted his roommate he wasn't sleeping at their dorm today.

“So that happened.” Jaehwan said as he sat down on Sewoons bed.

“Thank you for sticking up for me.” Sewoon sat down and hugged Jaehwans arm as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“I'd do anything for you Sewoon, you know that” 

“i know" 

“Sewoon.”

"Hmm" 

"Let me sing you a song." 

"Okay."

Jaehwan's palms got sweaty he cleared his throat several times. This was it, he was going to confess.

"If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go  
I can take you places you ain’t never been before,Baby take a chance or you’ll never ever know. Chillin' by the fire while we eating Ice cream (fondue)  
I don't know 'bout me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two"

"Really? out of all the songs in the world" Sewoon chuckled and let him continue.

"I’d like to be everything you want  
Hey love let me talk to you.If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you’d never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go." 

Sewoon started swaying lightly back and forth.

"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t ~~  
You could be my boyfriend until the, world ends." 

Jaehwan cut the song short and looked back at Sewoon. 

"Is that your new favorite song? You've been singing it lately." Sewoon commented.

"Not really," Jaehwan smiled and then continued. 

"I've been singing this song because, want to be your boyfriend." He looked down, afraid of Sewoons reaction.

"Jjaeni hyung" Sewoon said as he gently lifted the olders face so their eyes could meet.

"Do you mean that?" 

"Of course i do." Jaehwan replied. "I'm not expecting you to answer to my confession or anything i just wanted to let you know."

Sewoon nodded "and if i already have an answer?" 

Jaehwan gulped, this was the part where he got rejected. Where their friendship becams strained, where he regretted confessing. He honestly wasn't ready for his answer but regardless he replied "I'd want to hear it."

"Hyung i love you too"

Jaehwan nodded "there's a but, right?"

"No" Sewoon shook his head. "Throughout the end of my relationship i couldn't help but wish that you were my boyfriend. Hyung I'm actually really happy you confessed." 

Jaehwan's eyes lit up and a smile stretched on his lips. "Will you let me be your boyfriend then?"

"Of course" Sewoon smiled as he engulfed Jaehwan in a bear hug. Tackling him down to the matress in the process.

"What a day" Jaehwan smiled as he ruffled Sewoons hair.

"I'm glad it ended like this" Sewoon said as he leaned down and planted a small kiss on the others lips.


End file.
